


The Pasadena Remix

by With_love_from_lahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, College, College Student Stiles, First Time, M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_love_from_lahey/pseuds/With_love_from_lahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College was supposed to be a fresh start for Stiles. A chance to begin again.<br/>But then there was that crooked jaw, those brown eyes and that open heart that was all too familiar, but yet completely new.</p><p>College was supposed to be a fresh start, Stiles didn't expect it to be a remix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pasadena Remix

College was supposed to be a fresh start for Stiles. A chance to begin again. A chance to finally walk away from all the supernatural crisis that was his highschool career. He was different. He knew that, he had grown and changed. Some corners of his mind darker than he'd like to admit, some nightmares were hard to wake up from even with a fresh start. He expected to find new hobbies, new friends, new everything.

What he didn't expect, though if he's being honest he totally should have, was Scott. Their relationship was in a word, strained, senior year. So strained that they hadn't even really told each other where they were applying. Stiles planned on staying local, his dad needed him and no matter how much he would deny it, he didn't want to be far if something with glowing eyes reared it's ugly head once more. So when he walked into his freshman biology class, a gen ed requirement for CalTech, he was honestly shocked to see a familiar crooked jawline sitting in the fourth row. 

Stiles took a deep breath, they had gone to prom as a group, partied after graduation and even seen each other over the summer. It wasn't as if they weren't on speaking terms. They just never spoke of time, not the future and definitely not the past. He took a deep breath and shifted his bag on his shoulder before walking up to the fourth row and plopping down next to Scott.

"Hey." Scott said surprise evident in his voice. "Should have figured you'd end up here. Close by, good school." He mumbled trying to make ambivalent conversation. 

Stiles smiled weakly. "How about we try something." He mumbled before holding out his hand. "Hi. I'm Stiles Stilinski. It's a nickname don't ask." he said as if Scott was someone he had never met. 

Scott furrowed his brows at Stiles for a long moment before giving Stiles a shy smile. "Scott Delgado." He said. Stiles brows knitted together at that. "My mother's maiden name." He mumbled before sitting back in his seat. "So what? We start over? Pretend we haven't known each other since PreK?"

Stiles nodded. "Yep." He said popping the p obnoxiously like he had a tenancy to do. He pulled his books out before shrugging. "It's the best we can do right?" He asked softly. 

Scott nodded seeming to understand his chain of thought. "Guess so."

College was supposed to be a fresh start, Stiles didn't expect it to be a remix.

\--

The thing was, it worked. It was a horrible, ill conceived plan. It wasn't logical, the idea that you could just, start over with someone. But they were both trying so damn hard, it couldn't exactly not work. They hung out, they played video games, they gave each other somewhere to stay when their room mates sexiled them to the halls on Friday nights.

It was one of those Friday nights when everything seemed to change. Though it wasn't a sudden change, not some make or break moment that over powered the two of them. It had been subtle, building slowly in the background in between call of duty rounds and index cards with biology terms scribbled on them in their equally messy handwriting. Things had been shifting, merging. They seemed to migrate closer to each other. From opposite ends of the couch in the student lounge, to practically sitting on each others lap whenever the opportunity arises. 

They had always been tactile. Back when things were good. Back before the world went to hell in a werewolf shaped handbasket. They took baths together as children. Shared beds, changed in front of each other, hell even jacked off on the same couch watching porn together in middle school.

But for some reason Stiles couldn't completely understand, whether it be because he didn't take psych 101 like all the rest of the pretentious undergrads or because no one would ever truly understand what dark matter made up their celestial connection, things seemed to change slowly, yet all at once. 

Stiles was flopped on Scott's bed, his dorm room empty save the two of them. Scott sat at the head of the bed, Stiles' head in his lap. "You know..." Stiles began his tone clear that he was about to complain about something. "Everyone in this school gets laid but us. Literally everyone, if greenburg went here, he would be getting laid before us."

Scott snorted the way he always did when he was putting up with Stiles' ridiculous theories on life, the universe, and everything. "Well considering half the school thinks we're already fucking each other, it probably dissuades them from asking us out."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You're still doing that SAT word of the day thing aren't you?"

Scott blushed but nodded still the same. "we could... you know... " 

Stiles sat up, confused. "We could what Scotty?"

It was the nickname that struck Scott, Stiles hadn't called him that lately, not since their friendship reset. He leaned closer, biting on his lip. "We could be fucking." He mumbled. Stiles was not enhanced with supernatural hearing but he swore he was listening so hard he could hear a pin drop. "If you wanted.. I know you're not straight, not completely and I mean I'm not against the idea of bottoming. At least once to try it." He shifted his shoulders. 

"Once to try it?" Stiles questioned. "Is that what this would be? Once to try it?"

Scott shook his head. "No.. I mean if you wanted it to be. Sure but ... Stiles things are... different now. Between us, it's always been you and me against the world but now I... I want it to be us against the world. You know?"

Stiles' brows raised about fifteen inches off his forehead before he nodded, licking over his suddenly dry lips. "Yeah." He croaked. "But uh, not - Not tonight okay?" He asked softly. Scott looked confused, and more importantly, rejected. Stiles reeled from the reaction, desperate to take that look off Scott's face. "Not because I don't want to!" He interjected. "But because it should, you know it should be special and mean something. Like I should take you out to dinner and we should make sure our room mates won't interrupt. And I mean if you're bottoming don't you need time to like get ready?"

Scott blushed at the implications of the words. "Yeah. I should prep." He muttered before rolling his shoulders. "You're not just saying you'll do this because I want to?"

Stiles shook his head. "Scotty, when do I honestly plan to do things I don't want to?" He winked before curling back up on the bed laying his head where he firmly thought it belonged, on Scott's lap.  
\--  
Dinner wasn't a total disaster. Stiles wore a blazer that was almost too tight on his arms. Scott dropped his fork on the ground not once, but twice out of nervousness. The waiter seemed annoyed that Scott kept going through silverware and that Stiles had pretty much destroyed every napkin in the building, shredding them into little pieces on the table out of anxiety.

It was stupid really, they had known each other practically their whole lives. Why the hell would one night change how they saw each other? But still neither seemed unaffected by the inner turmoil that is a first date by the time they got to Scott's dorm room. 

Their first kiss was awkward to say the least. Scott wasn't used to leaning up to be kissed and Stiles wasn't used to stubble. They laughed uncomfortably before they tried again. And again, and again. Before Stiles could really realize it he had Scott pinned to the bed, his mouth latched on the mexican's throat. Scott whimpered, rolling his hips as he bared his neck, his wolf preening at the attention. It shouldn't be like this, Scott thought for a moment. I'm an Alpha. But there was no resistance, externally or internally. Only submission. Only joy. Only love.

He growled out in frustration when Stiles stopped, making the boy laugh as he leaned back. "We can't go much further with clothes on." Stiles muttered taking off his god forsaken blazer and then his white shirt underneath. Scott blinked up at the boy for a long moment. Stiles had really filled out in ways Scott never thought to notice. His arms were thicker, biceps defined, shoulders stacked in a lithe way that he never imagined on Stiles lean body. His abs were there too, cut out in an effortless way. The happy trail of dark hair leading down into his boxers particularly catching Scott's interest. 

Scott finally got with the program when Stiles cleared his throat before tugging off his own shirt. He grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and rolled them over effortlessly, reminding Stiles subtly that Scott was still not, and never would be again, human. Stiles grunted as he landed on his back, his hands going to Scott's fly tugging the buttons and zipper open as Scott fought to do the same. 

It slowly devolved into a blur after that, Stiles sliding his hand into Scott's boxers, gripping his length before stroking him slowly, fascinated by the fact that Scott unlike himself was not cut. His thumb sweeping over the head on occasion, rubbing swelled drops of precum onto the slit. 

Scott finally had enough shoving Stiles back before tugging the boys pants off, "Always wanted to do this." He mumbled as he knelt down, in between Stiles' knees and lowered his head. 

"To me? Or to anyone?" Stiles muttered, trying to sound sarcastic, but the words were cut off with a gasp as Scott sucked the head of his cock into the boys mouth. Stiles groaned his head falling back onto the twin bed. "Fuck." He mumbled as Scott pushed down further, taking all he could of Stiles length before choking and sputtering, pulling back for air. 

"To you." scott finally answered before blushing. "Sorry I'm not really practiced." He explained before trying again. He kept back from the length of Stiles cock, focusing on the head and bobbing his own head up and down until Stiles felt like his toes would never uncurl and his eyes would enver uncross. 

"Scott-... Scotty fuck gonna you gotta stop." He hissed shoving at Scott's shoulders. The tan boy leaned back, grinning wildly before nodding. He shoved his own pants off before chewing on his lip. 

"Do you- Do you want me to do it?" He asked as he leaned over the bed grabbing the lube. "The prep I mean. I mean I cleaned up in the shower before and stuff. But I still need you know - opened up."

Stiles practically jumped at the chance. "I wanna do it." He blurted out. "I mean ... if you're cool with that I wanna do it." 

Scott felt like his blush was crawling all the way dow his chest to his perked nipples before he nodded. "Yeah that would be okay. Just... slow? Please?"

Stiles nodded and the boys rearranged themselves, Scott on his stomach, because he had read somewhere that it helped with the first time. Stiles in between his legs, his admittedly probably over lubed fingers dancing over Scott's rim. "I don't want to hurt you." He mumbled as he slowly pushed his first finger tip into Scott.

The alpha rumbled a noise and smiled back at Stiles over his shoulder. "Alpha remember I can take it. Plus you won't hurt me. I trust you." 

Stiles didn't need to be a wolf to know it wasn't a lie. He smiled softly pressing his finger in as slow as he possibly could. He worked it gently, until Scott seemed to relax and then slowly still as Scott began to get impatient, rocking his hips. By the time they had finally worked up to three fingers, Stiles felt like he had run a marathon by the way he was panting and sweating and Scott was calling him every bad name he knew, begging to "Just do it."

Stiles nervously rolled the condom on his length. Technically they didn't need it considering what Scott was, but it made clean up easier and prevented infections on Stiles part so they agreed to use them.

Stiles whimpered as he pushed into Scott. He was tight, so impossibly fucking tight. He had to stop, panting for breath as he gripped Scott's hips so hard they would have left bruises if Scott couldn't instantly heal. He was halfway inside his best friend and his mind reeled. "Stiles." Scott panted back at him pushing his hips into the human until he finally had the entire length. 

Stiles gasped as he bottomed out, dropping his head to Scott's shoulder to let out a filthy groan only heard in porn. "Just gimme a sec." He slurred. Scott was tight, so tight, and so ungodly hot. How was he so damn hot inside?

Scott huffed but nodded, his internal muscles clenching onto the length inside him. It wasn't a bad feeling, he had been worked open enough that the stretch was only a subtle burn, but he wouldn't call it pleasure. Not yet. He was full sure, pleasantly so, he found. But he really thought it was just mental at this point, knowing someone was inside him. Knowing it was Stiles. 

Stiles leaned up, pulling halfway out before pushing back in and Scott gasped. It still wasn't a heavenly experience but it wasn't bad. His cock was beginning to twitch, slowly filling back up against his stomach, in between his abs and the bed. Stiles huffed seeming frustrated as he angled his hips down and thrust again.  
This time, Scott suddenly understood the point of all of this. It wasn't just to pleasure your partner, it was to get that feeling. Stiles must have brushed against his prostate or something because there was a shock to his system, surging up his spine and down his cock. He moaned, his head pushing into the pillows as Stiles chuckled. "There we go." He mumbled and did it again.

Scott didn't know how long they did that, slow measured thrusts that brushed so perfectly along that spot that he swore he was drooling onto his sheets, he knew for sure his cock was. Stiles grunted with each thrust, but the noises were getting more strained, more desperate. "Scotty- Baby not gonna last fuck."

Scott pushed himself up on his knees some and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking quickly, like he was just trying to get off in the shower before bed. No teasing, no drawing it out. He didn't know who came first, if it was his own orgasm that set off Stiles, or the other way around but soon they were both moaning, quivering bodies at the mercy of their orgasms. 

Scott collapsed on the bed, not caring that he was in the wet spot as Stiles slowly pulled out of him. He discarded the condom before flopping next to his wolf, his boyfriend? "So..." He began breathlessly. "That was- That was some sex there."

Scott snorted. "Yep that was sex." He mumbled his voice sounding drunk and sleepy. "Stiles?" He said quietly. 

"Yeah Scotty?" Stiles returned his hand trailing up and down Scott's spine. 

"Stay the night?" He asked.

"Of course Scotty." Stiles murmured. 

"Stay forever?" Scott asked not being able to look at Stiles. "I can't.. I almost completely lost you last year. I can't- Not again. Not after this."

Stiles hand paused on Scott's back before he leaned closer wrapping himself around the shorter boy as close as he could get. 

"Of course Scotty."


End file.
